Who we are, were, could be, can be
by Reposhillo
Summary: A bunch of little GrimmIchi drabbles and one-shots based on music. Ratings will vary.
1. Bad Blood Part One

**A/N: Hello. And this time we're here with a little nice series. Short one-shots and drabbles based on songs for GrimmIchi. Some may be linked and other's will not, some are Au's. Some are inspired from a comnination or duet of songs so i really suggest listening to the music to get a feel for the writing. Some of them may not make sense until later or at all.**

 **None of the characters belong to me however**

 **Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

 **Song: Bad Blood by Taylor Swift**

* * *

The adrenaline coursed through both men's veins as their swords clashed, sparks emanating from the scraping metal as they pulled back and lunged again. Despite the blurred mindset of violence consuming their minds, a deep rooted subconscious thought tugged at their minds. It was like Deja vu', and the two warriors were not willing to leave it at the fact that this was their third battle. No, it went much further then that.

Brown met cerulean, and both were surprised to find the connection there, to see that the other understood the feeling. Grimmjow grinned, fangs showing.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it?" He asked, attempting to swipe from the left, but somehow knew that the Shinigami would block it. He was proven correct as his opponent slid his Zanpaktou over his arm to block the blow.

"Yeah...As a matter of fact it does."

"Funny huh...But I think I _know_." His grin widened, and he lunged, grabbing Ichigo's arm that held his Zanpaktou as he swept them both over the dune until Ichigo's back slammed against the sturdy wall of the building behind him. Ichigo's grimace was quickly noted, and something in Grimmjow flared when the Shinigami closed his eyes to maintain the pain.

"NO! LOOK AT ME!" He roared, wanting that connection back, even if neither understood it. Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the urgency in Grimmjow's outburst, connecting their gazes once more. Grimmjow slammed his own sword into the wall, right next to Ichigo's face as he let go of Ichigo's arm, placing it on the other side of the Shinigami.

"Thats right. I know you." Fragments of the familiar yet unfamiliar memory were brought to both men's attention.

 **Swords clashing...**

 **A swipe to the left, a block**

 **Yelling...**

 **Two final strikes, each connecting to their intended target.**

 **Rain falling from the sky, diluting the blood that poured from their wounds.**

 **An apology and a kiss...**

 **And a goodbye.**

Time seemed to freeze for the both of them as the fragmented memory of a past they did not remember or know, causing their ambitions to crash down in a wave of uncertainty.

Dazed, Ichigo lifted a hand to trail across the scar he had left on Grimmjow's chest, and then his widened eyes trailed up to Grimmjow's face. He blinked, as if seeing for the first time. This wound...It wasn't a completely new slash Grimmjow had obtained. He had wielded the same scar before.

Grimmjow grabbed the hand, yanking it up towards his face. He allowed Ichigo's scent to waft over his nose, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to face the Shinigami. He could see his own emotions reflecting in those eyes. Confusion, frustration, amazement...

Blue eyes watched as the Shinigami gathered the words to speak.

"This...has never been new to us. We've...known..."

"We knew each other..." Grimmjow finished for him.

"We know each other." Ichigo corrected. Silence, the blood rushing through their veins seeming to slow down itself as Grimmjow leaned down so that he was just a breath away from Ichigo's face.

"I know you...I..." Ichigo repeated the Espada's word's from before, and Grimmjow nodded. "I remember...that you were an asshole."

Grimmjow barked in laughter, nodding again as he settled his chin against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help but snort as he closed his eyes. "But you said sorry before we..."

"Yeah. And if I remember right..." Grimmjow pulled away, a devious expression carved onto his features. "You gave me something in return."

The Sexta had only been half-joking, so it was expected but unexpected when Ichigo grabbed the front of his jacket and connected their mouths in a messy and rough kiss. But that was just the way they were.

It was the way they had always been.


	2. Breath

**A/N: Enjoy this little drabble. Feel free to add songs you think I should give a listen to for some GrimmIchi feels as well. Might even make this fic.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

 **Song: Breath by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

"Grimmjow! Get up! Damnit get up!" Ichigo shouted, jerking the fallen Espada by his shoulders, lifting him up. "Come on. Grimmjow!"

The Sexta Espada remained motionless, limp in Ichigo's arm which only fueled the substitute Shinigami's panic. Kenpachi had just finished Nnoitra off, and he needed to see how Grimmjow had fared. At first he thought the arrancar had just lost consciousness as a result from his injuries, but having shunpo'd closer he could see that Grimmjow was much too still.

It shouldn't have effected him like it did, but guilt weighed down upon him as he shook the man again. The people he protected were supposed to live, supposed to be safe. He had swooped in to save Grimmjow from Nnoitra, so he was no exception to Ichigo's protective mindset. So why wasn't he breathing, or glaring at Ichigo with those electric blue orbs he possessed, calling him names. Anything would have sufficed at this point.

"C'mon Grimmjow. You can't die here. What about our fight? Don't you want to kick my ass in the future?"

Nothing. No twitch or exhale. And something in Ichigo snapped. Memories flooded his mind, and he set Grimmjow back on the sand as he placed his hands next to him. His fingers curled around the gray grains.

 _'I couldn't protect mom...She died. I couldn't protect Rukia, she got taken to the Soul society. I couldn't protect my friend's when the arrancar came.'_

Ichigo's throat constricted with each thought, each memory surfacing. He grit his teeth as his eyes squeezed shut.

"But I protected you. Why aren't you okay?" He whispered to himself, head dropping low.

He knew the his answer.

 _'Because I was weak.'_

To Ichigo it was truth. He had managed to save Grimmjow from being massacred among the sands, but had been pummeled by the Fifth Espada and his Fraccion. It was only thanks to Nel and Kenpachi that he was saved. ' _Because I was weak, it took too much time. I didn't really save him. I couldn't save him.'_

 _"_ The hell you crying for Kurosaki?" A deep, tired voice groaned from it front of him, startling Ichigo as he looked up, teary hazel and electric blue meeting. The Sexta Espada's cheek had a small wet trail and Ichigo realized it had been because he had cried.

"I...I..I thought you were dead. "He admitted. You weren't breathing and-"

"We don't need to." Grimmjow cut him off, groaning as he forced his upper body in a sitting position. "Like hell that would kill me."

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I THOUGHT I FAILED. THAT I DIDN'T SAVE YOU!" Ichigo bellowed, reaching his hands up to grip at his hair. Tears slid down his cheeks. "You have no idea what that feels like. Feeling like you failed at something you thought you knew would be okay. Its...Its..."

"Its torture." Grimmjow finished for him, grabbing one of Ichigo's hands from his hair and gripped it tight enough to bruise. "Trust me, I know. Now why would you be upset over me dying?" He teased.

"Because I...Because you shouldn't. You shouldn't have to die before Aizen does. I don't know okay it just isn't right to me." Ichigo tried to explain it best he could, but sometimes his own emotions confused even him.

"Is that right?" Grimmjow muttered, loosening his grip so that Ichigo's hand was merely being cradled in his. "If thats really how you feel about it, then I guess I gotta get really fuckin' strong so I can take that bastard out myself huh?" The small grin on his face widened as Ichigo looked at him in surprise, chocolate eyes shining with confusion and his own brand of innocence that Grimmjow's own hardened ones softened for the first time in a long while. He reached up with his over hand to swipe his thumb over both of Ichigo's eyes, brushing the tears away.

"Save your tears Ichigo, cause you're gonna need them when I kick your ass after we thrash Aizen."

A moment of silence followed before Ichigo returned his smile.


	3. Eclipsed

**A/N: This one is rated heavy T for reasons people. This one I was really looking forward to since this is one of my favorite songs for this ship.**

 **Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

 **Song: Eclipsed by Evan's Blue**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he was shoved up against the Espada's door, eyes sliding closed as he felt a sharp nip to his lips before his impatient lover nuzzled against him. He had barely managed to make it to the Sexta's quarters before he had been snatched up and the door closed promptly.

Aizen was gone, and with it all of his control of the arrancars. The fear was gone and freedom had taken its place. Which is why Ichigo had decided to pay his secret lover a visit, not expecting the teal haired Espada to have been anticipating his visit and jumping him at the first chance. A low moan was caught in his throat as he felt Grimmjow press harshly against him, fitting their bodies together like a rugged puzzle, the pieces being chipped but somehow still fitting well together.

"Grimm...Grimmjow..." Ichigo tried to speak, before being silenced by a rough kiss, Grimmjow's arms sliding around him and firmly locking in place. He was released after a moment, and he blinked as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at him.

"Shut up Ichigo. No talking. Not yet." He spoke gruffly, yanking Ichigo to him before he kissed him again, this time digging his fangs into Ichigo's bottom lip, drawing out a moan. Ichigo was vaguely aware of them moving, Grimmjow walking backwards towards the lone bed at the corner of the room. The kiss was broken when Grimmjow twirled him around and more or less threw the Shinigami down on the bed. Ichigo was not surprised when he was pressed down in the same rough manner as earlier, Grimmjow looming over him with a starving look in his eyes, and Ichigo's mouth was devoured once more.

This time Ichigo actually had to struggle against the Espada, twisting his head to the side separate his mouth from Grimmjow's. "Damn Grimmjow. What is it with you and kisses today?" The orange haired teen was curious. Grimmjow, through all his intimate encounters with the man, was not much of a kisser. He was damn good when he did, but Ichigo was usually only graced with the Espada's kisses unless they were grinding against each other or when Ichigo had to leave for the world of the living. Love bites and hickies were a completely different story however, as Ichigo still had some from his last visit that had failed to completely fade away.

Grimmjow simply adjusted himself, this time sliding his hands up Ichigo's arm untils until he reached the teen's hands, entwining them as he held them down. "Told you. No talking right now." And Ichigo was kissed again, his moan from Grimmjow's leg sliding against his crotch being devoured by the greedy teal haired man.

* * *

"So...Want to tell me what tonight was all about?" Ichigo chuckled lightly, still a bit dazed and completely sated from their activity. Grimmjow was pressed to his side, propped up with one arm as his other traced trails around Ichigo's arms, chest, and face. Ichigo in turn lifted a hand to trail his fingertips over Grimmjow's mask fragment, the smoothness of it despite it's appearance always amazed him. He slid his hand up into Grimmjow's hair, curling around the teal strands.

Grimmjow himself gave a low sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr, and dropped his arm so that he now rested against Ichigo's chest, nuzzling the junction of his neck that met with his shoulder. "Missed ya'."

Ichigo rose an eyebrow even though he knew Grimmjow couldn't see it. "Really? Thats it?"

"Yeah. I'm...I missed ya'." He repeated, and Ichigo draped his other arm around Grimmjow's back.

"Grimmjow you can tell me, you know that."

"Yeah yeah...I was jus' worried." Grimmjow buried his face further into Ichigo's neck.

"About what Grimm?" Ichigo coaxed, using his nickname for the Espada.

"That ya' wouldn't be back. I'm always worried about that."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, winding both his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he hugged the man as tightly as he could. "You idiot. I keep telling you I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be back. Hell, why don't we sneak off to a little date to Karakura Town if it'll make you feel better."

Grimmjow's chuckle made Ichigo smile, as it was a good sign.

"Yer' such a smartass."

"I learn from the best. And now I'll say this again. I am not going anywhere anytime soon Grimmjow. I promise."

He felt the Sexta relax completely, a sign that he was nearing sleep. "Good. I don't wanna do this...This with anyone else. Just you Ichi..."

Ichigo let out a breathy laugh. "Same."


	4. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N: So seems like this particular set of stories is going to be updated often eh? Anyway this one was hard to write since i wanted to stray from fluff and show some of the true nature at the beginning of their relationship. More like they've earned each other's deep respect.**

 **Song: Love is a battlefield by Pat Benetar**

* * *

"Come on Grimmjow. Pull your own weight. I can't do everything for you." Ichigo grunted, taking a shaky step forward as Grimmjow leaned against him, arm over his shoulder as he attempted to get the Espada to a safer destination. Unfortunately Grimmjow seemed determined to make it as difficult as possible.

"Shut it Kurosaki. You'll regret this, I promise you." Grimmjow hissed, attempting to yank his arm away from the Shinigami to no avail. His strength was depleted, and as such he was lucky enough to be conscious. "That bastard...Pulling a sneak attack like that."

"He's been dealt with Grimmjow. But that doesn't mean they won't sweep this place and take out any potential threats, which you are." Ichigo asserted, giving another tug so that Grimmjow's body moved in time with his own.

"Tch. You flatter me." He growled, free arm clutching his side. "Anyway, what the hell do you care for Shinigami?"

"I care because I don't exactly put the Soul Society killing people when they're down. They are on a mission, I'm just here for my friends." Ichigo explained, his own battered body starting to feel the effects of straining it so much. He should have waited until Orihime healed him but he was concerned for his rival's safety. "Besides, gives us a chance for a rematch right?" He quipped, deciding it would be best to appeal to the arrancar's nature.

"Yeah you're right. Gives me a chance to slaughter you." Grimmjow retorted, although he had to admit that Ihigo had a point. He wouldn't put it past the other Shinigami to strike him while he was already down, and for some reason Ichigo not being like them made him feel relieved.

"Yeah yeah. But for now its best to rest. And unfortunately, I know you know where I live, so I'll be expecting you when Aizen is defeated." Ichigo murmured, finally finding a decent hiding place for the arrancar. It was a small cave, with a narrow opening. He easily slid themselves through it and pressed Grimmjow to the same, moving back to see the Espada slouch against it.

"When you beat Aizen...You sound so damn confident. Pisses me off." Grimmjow rasped, allowing him body to slide down that that he could sit.

Ichigo shrugged. "Regardless its whats going to happen, one way or another. He's going to pay...for everything." Ichigo declared, grabbing his Zanpaktou resting it against his shoulder.

"Everything huh?" Grimmjow mused, leaning back against the wall as Ichigo prepared to take off. He could sense the Shinigami pass him and he quickly shot his hand out to grab the teen's wrist. Ichigo turned his attention towards him in question.

"Do what you think you need to Ichigo. Kill that bastard or whatever. Just know that I'll be waiting for ya'...Got it?"

Ichigo blinked at him a few time before he wrestled his hand away and gave a small smile, his eyes giving away his honesty. "Yeah. Same goes for you." And with that, Ihigo kicked off from the ground, exiting the cave and heading towards his comrades.

Grimmjow closed his eyes as he exhaled. He'd wait for however long it'd take.

He was counting on that promise in Ichigo's eyes after all.


	5. On Melancholy Hill

**A/N: This one is more of an Au, with Ichigo and Grimmjow being classmates/Friends.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

 **Song: Up on Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz**

* * *

"Yo Ichigo, you need to take the damn medicine." Grimmjow grunted, once more attempting to tug the blanket away from the other teen's face. Ichigo stubbornly refused to relinquish his hold, shaking his head at his friend.

"Don't want to." Came the childish retort, making Grimmjow sigh.

"Ya' know I don't mind cutting school, especially for you. But your dad said this would help you get better quicker, so quit being a bitch and take it." Grimmjow grunted, placing the bottle of liquid next to the stand as he tried to wrestle the blanket with both hands from his sickly friend.

"I'm not being a bitch. That shit's gross and it makes me feel worse. Plus it knocks me out and I don't trust you around me when I'm out cold." Ichigo complained, agitated as his friend managed to snatch the blanket away from him. Being his hard-headed self, he crossed his arms and flopped onto his side so that he was facing the wall away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your friend Ichi. Kinda hurts my feeling you know. Besides now I'm definitely going to make sure you're gonna take it."

Ichigo gave an undignified snort. "Oh yeah? And how are you gonna go about that pal?"

The sound of something being popped was heard, and Grimmjow's weight was added to the bed. Ichigo felt his shoulder being grabbed, and before he could ask what Grimmjow was doing he was forcefully pulled to the side until he was on his back, Grimmjow smirking above him. The orange haired teen opened his mouth the yell, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to press his own mouth against his, sealing their lips together. Ichigo gave a noise of distress as the horribly bitter liquid was emptied into his mouth by Grimmjow, having no choice but to swallow it. He managed to untangle one of his arms from under Grimmjow's body and use it to push the other man away slightly.

"What the HELL Grimmjow! You just can't go and kiss a guy!" Ichigo snapped, even though he very well knew that this was not the first time Grimmjow had gone to such lengths. Hell, the other teen would practically try and make-out with him, his excuse being "Just wanted to get your attention."

"I do what I want. And I was just making sure you took your medicine." Grimmjow shrugged, leaning back so that he was seated on Ichigo's legs.

"That was a dirty trick and you know it." Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes as he felt the medicine slowly take effect. He hated taking it, because it always made him realize just how sick he was. He was now more aware of his flushed cheeks and sore throat, along with the pressure in his chest.

"Feeling okay there Ichi?" Grimmjow quipped, brushing his hand over Ichigo's forehead, a bit disgusted as his palm slid against dampened hair.

"No. Fuck I feel so tired."

"Thats usually what being sick does to ya'" Grimmjow pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ichigo opened one eye to glare at him. "Yeah but that medicine makes me so drowsy. And its hard to fight it off, which sucks because I actually wanted to make it out of bed today."

"Yeah looks like I ruined that one for you huh?" Grimmjow snickered, patting his friend's hair.

"Yeah...asshole."

"Well you just lay there and rest. I'm gonna go meet up with my gang. Maybe trash the neighborhood again."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he turned his head in the teal haired teen's direction. "You're leaving?"

Grimmjow blinked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Well yeah I mean, what did you want me to stay here until you got better or something?" He joked, patting Ichigo's shoulder. When Ichigo continued staring at him with that odd look, realization dawned on him. "Oh shit you did. Well damn..."Grimmjow shifted his weight, contemplating what he should do.

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned back to his side like he had been previously, already feeling the unwavering pull of sleep dragging him down. "It's fine. I don't care...Whatever."

The orange haired teen briefly registered the added heat and weight to his body, something heavy falling over his chest as his mind succumbed to the medicine, almost too far gone to realize that Grimmjow had joined him in bed, draping an arm over him while the other propped his head up.

"Grimm?" He murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...Do you like me?"

"Course I like ya'! I've stuck around ya' for years right?"

"Oh...Right..." That was the last thing Grimmjow heard from him as the other teen drifted off to sleep.

Grimmjow chuckled, using his free hand to fix the blanket so that it covered the both of them. He closed his eyes, muttering "The shit I do for you. Wouldn't do it unless I liked ya'."

Grimmjow missed the faint smile that graced Ichigo's face.


	6. Quote

**A/N: Whew, this is one of my longest one-shots I've done. Guess one could say I was really inspired for this particular story. I wanted to capture both Ichigo and Grimmjow's pov in this. Takes place after their second round.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Seriously they keep me going like the energizer bunny.**

 **Song: Quote by Evans Blue**

* * *

Ichigo hissed, the bruises on his battered body still aching as he shifted onto his side, hand clenching his pillow. The teen grit his teeth as he buried his face into the pillow's cool surface, recounting the days events.

He had failed... _again_.

He had the Espada, he had him. He could have defeated him, and then his power failed him.

 _'Weak. I was weak'_ He thought sourly, turning once more onto his back as he flung an arm over his face, shielding his face from the light emitted from the moon outside his window. ' _I was weak. And now Orihime's paying the price for it.'_

He couldn't believe it, that Grimmjow and his fight had just been a distraction. Then again, maybe that was why it had worked, because he hadn't put much thought about why they had come in broad daylight. The teen had only been focused on only one thing.

 _'Grimmjow.'_

He remembered him all too well, having trained with the vizards to defeat him, to hold his own against him. Now looking back it was a little pathetic that without his mask he was still no match for the Arrancar, who had only one arm.

A small part of him felt a little guilty that he had taken advantage of the fact that Grimmjow was already injured, and that he had let the thought of vengeance and the drive to fight overcloud that small part. However, at the same time he had no choice as Grimmjow had sought him out, hellbent on fighting him. It was a good chance to defeat him, as well as harness the efforts of his training.

It had all been for naught however, and both he and Rukia would have been dead if Shinji hadn't intervened.

He had to get stronger, that's all there was too it. He had to strengthen himself and his own power instead of immediately relying on his hollow's power. He had no choice, because it was for Orihime's sake. The Soul Society wasn't going to help him, so tomorrow he would seek out Urahara.

However, he'd be lying to himself if he denied that he was hoping that he and Grimmjow crossed paths again so that they could finish this feud between them. And it wouldn't just stop at Grimmjow. He was hoping to run into the Arrancar that took Orihime in the first place, and more importantly Aizen. He wasn't deluded enough to think that he could beat him as he was, but if he managed to take out the other Espada, it would give him experience and the chance to prolong the use of his mask.

He wondered if Grimmjow was okay...

Ichigo paused in his rampant thoughts. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ He thought to himself. _'Why the hell would I care about his well being? He's my enemy! A rotten bastard! So what if he's missing an arm. He probably deserved it and it would be easier to take him out if he wants another fight.'_

But if that was true, why did Ichigo feel so guilty thinking like this?

The teen lifted his arm so that he could run his hand over his face. _'It's because it just isn't right I guess. If I beat him, it would just be because he had the disadvantage. I don't like fighting like that...'_ He pulled his hand away to glance at a small scar that hadn't manage to heal, belonging to Grimmjow. It was when he had been pinned down by the Espada's sword. He glared at it before he groaned again.

Why did things have to get so complicated. He knew nothing about the teal haired Espada other then the fact that he had attacked his friends, beat him to a pulp, sought him out a second time even though he was missing a limb, and kept the scar he had managed to inflict on him from their first battle. _'Wonder why he kept that scar? Maybe to remind him of our fight that we couldn't finish because of Tosen...'_

Something clicked in the teen's head. _'Wait...Was Tosen the one who cut off Grimmjow's arm? He didn't seem happy with the guy when they took off. But why?'_

After a few more minutes of mulling it over in his head, the teen gave up and let his arms fall to his side. He was exhausted, and just wanted to slip away from the world for a little while. He tugged the covers up to his chin as he let himself relax and sink into the bed, having been tense the entire time.

 _'I'll save you Orihime, I promise...I'll take on anyone who gets in my way. Aizen, Ulquiorra, that big guy Yammy.'_ He thought as he slowly drifted away. An after thought lingered.

 _'And especially you, Grimmjow.'_

* * *

Grimmjow clicked his tongue as he made his way to his quarters, his freshly regenerated arm stuffed in his pocket while he ran his other through his teal hair. Sure, he was satisfied that he had gotten both his arm and rank back thanks to that woman they had kidnapped, but now it almost seemed like a mute point. After all, he still didn't get to finish his fight with that orange-haired Shinigami.

Now that he had his power and position back, he would have to find a way to sneak back to the world of the living. After all, the kid seemed to be getting stronger each time they had confronted one another and Grimmjow was eager to find out just how much stronger he would be the next time.

 _'And there will be a next time. I'll make damn sure of that._ ' He thought, pushing open the door to his room. The Sexta didn't bother with a light source of any kind, simply closing his door behind him, bathing the room in darkness. He made his way to his bed, unceremoniously flopping himself on it as he placed his arms behind his head.

 _'Really though...What the fuck did the kid do to himself. Him and that other guy...No doubt, those masks. They're more like hollows than Shinigami.'_ The thought made Grimmjow smirk. _'Kinda flattering that he'd subject himself to whatever that mask was for me.'_

Cerulean eyes narrowed, and Grimmjow dug around his mind for the orange haired teen's name. It had been brought up so many times before, but Grimmjow never paid much attention then. He was wishing he had now, especially since the kid had proven himself to be an entertaining challenge.

 _'Damn. What was his name...Something...Something like...'_ Grimmjow closed his eyes, digging around his brain once more before he reopened them. "Ichigo..." He whispered to himself, smirk widening into a grin. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The name rolled off his tongue easily, and Grimmjow surprised himself by realizing he actually liked it. It just fit somehow, in the twisted, jagged puzzle that was the Shinigami who had survived an encounter with Grimmjow _twice. G_ rimmjow let himself relax into the bed, the smooth sheets brushing the skin that his jacket didn;t cover. He wondered what the teen was thinking, no doubt he had realized what they were really there to do. Maybe he was cursing himself to hell for being so weak, or maybe he was plotting on trying to get her back.

Grimmjow snorted at the thought. Like hell he would be able to sneak into Hueco Mundo to save the woman. As amusing as the idea was, it was too much to bet on. Not that he would be complaining too much if he did...

Grimmjow sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow as he slid his hands from behind his head, resting them against his chest where the scar Ichigo had given him still stood out. He brushed his thumb against it, the rough feel of the injury bringing the memory of their first battle to light. He wondered if any of his attacks had left some sort of scar on the boy. He hoped so.

Deciding some rest was in order for him to get his thoughts together, Grimmjow closed his eyes once again. This time he was hoping to drift off to a place where there was no Aizen, no Tosen or Gin, no Ulquiorra. No one but that orange haired Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _'I'll crush all of them. I'm the King after all, and I'm going to make sure you learn that the hard way Shinigami. Until then I guess...'_ His mind started to slip, barely letting him finish his last thought before he fell into a light slumber. _'I'll be waiting for you, Ichigo.'_


End file.
